


Down with the Yiling Patriarch

by Leia_kuan



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_kuan/pseuds/Leia_kuan
Summary: Wei Wuxian was bored, terribly so. And when the Patriarch is bored and lonely, he's prone to making bad decisions. Except maybe this time his luck might be different.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen / Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen | Lan Huan / Wei Wuxian |Wei Ying, Lan Xichen/Wei Wuxian/Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji
Comments: 89
Kudos: 585





	1. Boredom

Wei Wuxian strode aimlessly through the streets of Yiling. His black robes fluttered behind him as he walked, nodding at the harassed looking citizens that averted his gaze. He smirked, feeding on their fear and disdain. They all knew of him, of the dreaded Wei Wuxian or better yet of the Yiling Patriarch as they’d taken to calling him. 

The citizens avoided the entrance to the Burial Mounds like the plague. Wei Wuxian would laugh at their obvious fear if he wasn’t afraid that once he’d start laughing, he’d start crying and that wouldn’t make for a pretty sight would it! None of them had ever set foot in the little den the remaining Wen clan had made for themselves. They hadn’t seen poor Uncle Six who desperately tried his best every day to grow crops in a place full of ash and dust. Or Grandma Wen who struggled to get up every morning, her old age and the harsh hand that life had dealt her clearly setting in. Yet still she smiled and nary a rough word ever escaped her lips. They’d never caught a glimpse of A-Yuan, who played in the dirt, who smiled with all the innocence of a young boy, even when he went to sleep at night, stomach growling for lack of food.

No, the Yiling citizens only knew of whispers, of the unfounded rumors of the Cultivation clans. Of the demonic practices carried out by the Patriarch and his right hand man, the Ghost General, Wen Ning. It was strange, Wei Wuxian thought. He was still so young but it seemed to him, that his past life, all his memories were fleeting. All his accomplishments, the friends he had had, the love he had cherished for his brother and sister, all feelings he kept tucked away inside. 

It had been months since he’d seen Jiang Cheng or Yanli, he knew that they were both safe and sound and kept extremely busy by their duties. But he couldn’t help feeling angry with himself, for being unable to fulfill his promise. He couldn’t stand by Jiang Cheng, fight with him and support him as he rebuilt Lotus Pier and as he became the great and noble sect leader, Wei Wuxian had always thought he would be. No he was better off here, with the Wens, protecting them with the little strength he had left. He'd made another promise after all, in another much happier time, to seek justice and to defend the weak. That promise had to take precedence. 

It didn't help also that without his golden core, he couldn't be of much use. Now that the war was over, his use of demonic Cultivation was frowned upon. They didn't understand it, so they feared it. Couple that with the Stygian Tiger Seal and his defense of the remaining Wens. No no, Jiang Cheng's decision to cut ties with him was for the best. He'd only bring shame to him. Having him there would force Jiang Cheng to answer to the Jins, would weaken his position as sect leader and Wei Wuxian couldn't have that. He'd already sacrificed his core, he could stand to be alone to make sure that his family came to no harm. It was his duty after all, as the older brother. 

Thoughts of Jiang Cheng made him think of another childhood frenemy, of Lan Zhan. The righteous, beautiful Jade of Lan. He’d always imagined they’d end up together somehow, that he’d tease Lan Zhan into grudgingly accepting his presence, something akin to his friendship with Jiang Cheng and yet different. That is, his feelings for Lan Zhan were different. They were soulmates after all, so equally matched in spirit and in talent. But now Wei Wuxian was unworthy. He still remembered the anger in Lan Zhan’s tone last he had called his name, requesting no demanding that Wei Ying come with him to Gusu. 

Mind in turmoil, Wei Wuxian’s feet drew him to the front of an inn. His facial muscles twitched, lips curling into a smirk. What he wouldn’t give for a jar of emperor’s smile! Downing his sorrows and solitude in that sweet liquor sounded like a delight, one that he so desperately needed. He was bored and lonely. A drink or two could fix that.


	2. An unexpected drinking companion

Wei Wuxian fished for his dreadfully small and sadly rather light money purse from his inner robes. Dinner and drinks would brighten up his day. And anything he didn’t eat he could always bring back with him for A-Yuan to devour. The little guy could always do with a couple of extra scraps. Like the rest of the Wen clan, he was always starving, for food and for affection. 

The Yiling Patriarch was quickly ushered to an empty room. Wei Wuxian smirked. The inn owners couldn’t refuse his custom and yet couldn’t allow him eat in the common area, lest his presence deter the other people from their meal. He was quickly served and left once again on his own. 

Belly full, and slightly merrier, Wei Wuxian curled up in the window seat, downing a jar of local wine. Though not as sweet as emperor’s smile, it was wine and it was taking effect. He could feel a slight buzz of merriment and a slight dullness to his senses. Just one moment more he thought, one moment of rest, were he could lower his defenses and rest. He was just so tired of keeping up his guard, of keeping up his pretence.

A flash of sea blue robes and a glimmer of silver in ivory hair caught his eye. The peerless beauty of the First Jade struck him dumb. Zewu-jun in Yiling? How strange. The Lan sect leader surely had no business in Yiling. Last they’d met, Wei Wuxian had left in a huff, exasperated by the other’s attempt to stop him from using Demonic Cultivation. He was more hesitant this time to announce himself and to invite the sect leader to join him. And yet, Zewu-jun’s company, should they talk of anything other than his Cultivation methods would not be totally unwarranted. Heavens knew he was desperate for some decent company and conversation.

His inner debate was quickly cut short by a flurry of footsteps. Wei Wuxian turned to face the worried looking server who sank into a deep bow upon entering the room. 

“My good sir, please excuse this humble servant for disturbing your meal. Zewu-jun would like to have a word with you. You must understand I can’t deny him…”.

With every step Wei Wuxian took forward, the server took two steps back, still bowing, until his back was against the door. Wei Wuxian scoffed. 

“What exactly must you think of me, to think I would ask you to deny entry to the gracious Zewu-jun? And you can stop bowing, I have no title. There’s no need for such useless formality! Where is he? Shall I go to him instead?” 

Lan Xichen strode in, brushing wordlessly past him, his customary beautiful smile strangely absent. Wei Wuxian did a double take. It was like looking at a slightly older, somewhat taller version of Lan Zhan. Xichen's dark golden eyes were stormy, and his brow was furrowed. 

Zewu-jun nodded in dismissal at the server, who immediately fled the room as though there were devils at his heels. Wei Wuxian choked back a laugh. He wasn’t sure whether the server had been more terrified of him or of Lan Xichen. The First Jade clearly could not be bothered to hide his barely restrained fury behind his diplomatic smiles. It was something which Wei Wuxian appreciated, in part because he was tired of all the fake nonsense and also because it meant that Xichen was comfortable enough to show his emotions in front of him.

He observed him silently as Zewu-jun sat down gracefully near the window and helped himself to a cup of Wei Wuxian’s wine. He was startled, the First Jade was so troubled he was resorting to drinking wine? It was well established that none of the Lan clan could stomach their alcohol. Lan Zhan fell asleep within minutes of one sip and although he was intrigued to witness the antics of one drunk Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian wanted to at least get an idea of what Xichen wanted to talk to him about before sharing his wine with him.

Carelessly he lit up a talisman and aimed it straight at Xichen just before he could put his lips to the cup. Xichen scowled briefly at him, then heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. 

"Perhaps I should leave the drink to you. You will want it after we talk, I'm sure," Xichen said sullenly. Wei Wuxian almost shuddered under the heavy golden gaze which seemed to be boring straight into the depths of his soul.

"You look even worse than you did when last we met!" Xichen exclaimed suddenly. Wei Wuxian huffed. It wasn't like the Burial Mounds were the epitomy of luxury. He couldn't help the deterioration of his appearance. He said as much to Xichen, who looked at him in slight alarm. He rose from his seated position and gently grasped Wei Wuxian's shoulders. The latter flinched, it had been too long since anyone other than A-Yuan had touched him. He relaxed minutely in Xichen's hold, the First Jade's warmth seeping into his robes. The two locked gazes and Wei Wuxian read concern and shame in those molten orbs. 

"I didn't mean to offend. I'm truly sorry. My words were poorly chosen. As you can see my mood is not it's best and I'm afraid I cannot express myself to the best of my ability. I'm here today on two parts. I'm here for my brother and as the sect leader of Gusu Lan. I'm here to make you an offer and I need you to listen to me. Can you do that?"

Somewhat flummoxed, Wei Wuxian half nodded, words spilling from his mouth without thought.  
"You know when I saw you it was like looking at Lan Zhan for a moment. I've missed him, that beautiful fuddy duddy. Tell him A-Yuan misses him, when you go back. He'll know what I mean. But seriously, it's disturbing to see you so serious, so cold. We can't have two stone hearted Jades, I can hardly cope with one! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I will listen. I don't promise anything mind you, especially if you'll bring up my temperament again, but I will listen."

"Wei Wuxian, I have come here to bring you to Gusu, as my bethrothed." Xichen said, his face once again, void of emotion.  
A clutter was heard, as Chenqing fell to the floor, Wei Wuxian having dropped his precious flute in shock. He grasped at Xichen's arms which were still on his shoulders.  
"You, what? What the fuck are you saying?" he spat.


	3. One touch

Xichen’s eyes flashed. “This is no joke. You think this is some sort of game I’m playing with you, well think again. No one knows I’m here, not even Wangji.” Xichen shook his head violently, and heaved a deep sigh. “I’m not even sure he’ll speak to me after this. So Wei Wuxian, Wei Ying please just be silent and listen to me!” 

The plea in his voice was honest, as was the desperate sheen in the First Jade’s eyes. The earnestness in his voice alarmed Wei Wuxian to no end. He let go of Xichen’s forearms but remained close to him, his upper body leaning towards him in a show of utter attention. Wordlessly, he gestured to him to continue.

“Jin Guangshan will not rest until he has the Stygian Tiger Seal. A-Yao tries to hide it but in all our conversations I can sense his father’s hand. The Jins will make a move and soon. They have backing of the minor sects and are becoming more and more arrogant in their demands by the day! I’ve tried to be diplomatic, to ease the tension. But Mingjue cannot support me on this, he too sees red upon mere mention of the Wens, and your brother, well.” Xichen trailed off, and once again he made an attempt for the wine. This time though he avoided the cup and brought the ceramic jar to his lips. 

Two gulps later, he started to pace frantically around the room. Wei Wuxian was both touched and a little surprised at the First Jade’s earnestness but then again Lan Xichen was well renowned for his kind heart and fair judgement. He’d just never thought he’d face it first hand and not towards him. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve it.

“Your concern is touching, truly. But my decisions are my own. Why do you and Lan Zhan always try to interfere? I do not need you both to be involved in this mess! I can keep the Wens safe. As long as I still draw breath, they shall be safe! But I’m surprised, how does Lan Zhan not know you’re here? I thought the Twin Jades were thick as thieves! It would have been nice to see him. And anyway how would marriage solve anything? And to me of all people people.”

A blank look spread over Lan Xichen’s face. Wei Wuxian didn’t know whether to attribute that reaction to the wine or to the situation. He fell silent, gazing expectantly at Xichen.

“Wangji is in seclusion. Uncle has him punished severely this time, without my knowledge. He spent days trying to access the Room of Forbidden Books, looking for music texts. For you! It’s always because of you that he’s punished. I arrived to late, tried to heal Wangji but they wouldn’t let me! The Elders overruled me. Me! Their sect leader."

He gulped down another jar, the drink spilling down his jaw. Wei Wuxian watched on helplessly, as the droplets made their way down that flawless pale skin. His eyes were drawn to the glimmer in Xichen’s eyes, the glistening of unshed tears. He didn’t know how to console him. He wouldn’t even know where to start, should Xichen start crying. He could only watch and listen, and hope that his presence could be enough.

Xichen’s voice trembled, his shoulders shuddering. “I told him once to approach you, you know? I thought you would be a good influence that you and him could be friends. You were the first to see him, to try to get to know him. And I will always appreciate that. And he loves you. And I cannot abide my brother’s pain any longer! But I'm sure I can find a way, if you marry me! I won't have to lose him!"

Seemingly overwhelmed with emotion and the the effects of the liquor having sunk in, the First Jade collapsed, face planting into Wei Wuxian’s lap. The latter blushed, and raised his hands to his heated cheeks. It had been a while since he’d had so much skin contact with someone other than Wen Yuan. He hadn’t been mentally prepared to take care of a drunk Lan. Furthermore, the news of Lan Zhan’s seclusion and the harsh beating the other had endured was another blow to the heart. Lan Zhan was simply too much.

Absentmindedly, he started stroking Xichen’s hair, combing softly at the inky black hair, brushing gently against the sculpted cheekbones. Wei Wuxian was no cutsleeve or at least he didn’t think he had any tendencies towards liking men, but well the Twin Jades were both beautiful men. And Wei Wuxian could appreciate the aesthetic beauty of both specimens without being labelled a cutsleeve right?

Lan Xichen was trembling in his lap, when he suddenly bolted upright, startling Wei Wuxian who fell backwards, catching himself with the palms of his hands. A strong hand gripped his shoulder, steadying him and fingertips danced over Wuxian’s face, tracing over his cheekbones, his lips. Wei Wuxian let out a slight gasp, his mouth opening in surprise. He gazed at Xichen's face, at the dark gold eyes that seemed transfixed onto his face and he licked his lips nervously. He flinched away trying to avoid the sensual touch which was confusing the hell out of him but Xichen would not let up, slipping his fingers into Wuxian’s open mouth, and then lifting them to touch his own mouth. 

“Beautiful. I know why he thinks of you as sunshine. If we were wed, I don’t think I would mind. No I wouldn’t mind having you in my bed.” Once those shameless words were uttered, Xichen swayed and collapsed in a heap on the floor, fast asleep. Flushed and slightly disoriented, Wei Wuxian sent a paper talisman to Wen Qing, informing her that he’d be arriving and with a guest. He’d need Wen Ning's help to bring Xichen to the Burial Mounds. Luckily, by the time Wen Ning would arrive, dusk would have fallen and he wouldn’t have to endure the confused and repulsed stares of the Yiling citizens.

“You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do when you wake up, Zewu-jun,” Wei Wuxian muttered dryly, cradling his head in his lap.


	4. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Haven't abandoned this fic but bear with me please.

He didn’t know how it had come to this. The First Jade of Lan collapsed on his bed, robes somewhat undone, his forehead ribbon crooked, his inky black hair splayed all over his bedsheets. Wei Wuxian could hardly look at him. It seemed so improper, indecent even. 

He could hardly wait until Xichen came to. The cold stone slab he called a bed was hardly appropriate for a person of Lan Xichen's position but it would have to make do. He’d taken off Xichen’s boots and had considered removing the elaborate Jade ornaments adorning his head, but found himself unable to. Being so close as to smell Xichen’s breath, sweet as it was from the wine he’d drunk, it was too overwhelming. The similarity to Lan Zhan too was overwhelming.  
He didn't want to think too much about that, he didn't have time to mull over his feelings, whatever they were.

He briefly thought of laying Xichen’s head in his lap. He remembered how just a few months, or was it years, Lan Zhan's shoulder had served as his pillow back in Xuanwu cave. But it would be too shameless to be so close, even for him. 

Wei Wuxian sat down on the floor, his eyes transfixed on Xichen’s slumbering form. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he gave in to the sweet embrace of sleep.  
….  
Wen Qing slipped silently into the Demon Slaughtering Cave. When her brother had informed her stutteringly of the previous night’s events, her heart skipped a beat. The first Jade was known for his grace and kindness, but he was a sect leader and these were troubling times. The Lans too had suffered and lost much because of her clan.

What could Lan Xichen possibly want from Wei Wuxian? The Stygian Tiger Seal? She’d had way too many conversations with Wei Wuxian about its effect on his body, his temperament. Whatever power the seal gave him he repaid it tenfold. His health was worsening daily and the idiot was making matters worse by refusing to eat any more than the bare minimum.  
He thought they didn't see him placing more food in A-Yuan's bowl. But she couldn't bear to stop him either. Just one more thing she couldn't control.

This wasn’t life. They were living on borrowed time, granted to them by this foolish, wonderful man. She just hoped she wouldn’t outlive him. 

That same foolish man was slumped against the wall, his face seemingly at peace. She loathed to wake him, but wake him she must if they were ever to get some answers. 

Gently she shook him awake, wincing internally as her hands made contact with his too-bony shoulders. Wei Wuxian woke up with a tired groan, moaning softly. Wen Qing struggled to keep a straight face and not to smile. He reminded her so much of Wen Bing when he was younger. 

“What’s going on? Why are you waking me up so early?” Wuxian groaned, shuddering slightly as he stood up, stretching his long limbs, yawning heavily.

“I should be asking the same of you, or have you forgotten your guest?” Wen Qing hissed, pointing in Lan Xichen’s direction. Wei Wuxian swore under his breath, his face turning pale. 

“Fuck. I can’t believe I forgot. Lan Zhan’s going to really hate me now. I’ve managed to get both him and his brother drunk. Wen Qing I actually don’t know what he wants. He was very unclear yesterday, blabbering on and on about marriage.” 

Wen Qing looked at him in disbelief. “Wake him and deal with this. And offer him breakfast. He’s a sect leader we need to show him respect.” With a silent huff, she left the cave as silently as she had walked in.

Wuxian took a deep breath and leaned over Xichen, intending to poke him gently awake. As he bent his head, his unruly long hair tickled Xichen’s cheek, startling him awake. Lan Xichen’s eyes flew open and Wei Wuxian yelped, backing away from the bed. Xichen’s mouth stretched in a soft, calm smile as he took in how flustered Wei Wuxian had become at their sudden closeness.

The smile quickly fell as Xichen clutched his forehead, a low moan of pain escaping his lips. “Ah ah…that would be the wine finally hitting you. You need water and breakfast. I’ll go bring you some.” 

Lan Xichen stood up gracefully, smoothening his robes. “You do not need to wait on me. Especially not if I’ll have my way and we shall soon be wed. Besides I would like to see what you have built here, what A-Yao and Jin Guangshan are so scared of.”

Flustered, Wei Wuxian led him to the ramshackled tent where the Wens had their meals. He carefully ladled two portions of rice porridge and sat down awkwardly in front of Lan Xichen.  
From the corner of his eye he'd seen Xichen meet and greet each Wen member with a polite smile. A-Yuan had immediately taken a shine to him, alternating between calling him beautiful or white gege. To his credit, Xichen seemed to be taking it all in stride, his smile never faltering.

“This is it, I’m afraid. We don’t have much to offer. You’d eat better fare in that inn we were at yesterday in Yiling but I trust it will make do.” He trailed off as Xichen leant forward and cupped his face.

“A part of me always knew that what they said was untrue. That the Wens you were protecting aren’t strong, battle hardened cultivators. Wangji was right. Of course he was.I thought he was just blinded by his feelings but he was right.” 

Wei Wuxian shook his head, his lips curled in a sad semblence of a smile. “Of course. I don’t blame you. Hanguang-jun's word, righteous and true though he may be, it cannot be seen to sway your actions. I understand all I need to about the importance of appearance, of sect politics.”

“Jiang Wanyin wishes to support you. It's just difficult with Jin Guangshan breathing down our necks. But Wangji is right in siding by you. I will not stand by any longer, you have my word.” Xichen took Wei Wuxian's hands between his own and raised them to his lips.

“Marry me and the Lan sect will provide sanctuary to the Wens. I swear this to you.”   
A cold laugh nearby startled them both. “That’s a moving speach but I will ask you this. What does the Lan sect want in return? What more does Wuxian have to give?”


	5. Stoking the flames

“Share not give,” Xichen said calmly. He smoothened down his robes and met Wen Qing’s gaze head-on. “I will make one thing clear. He will be my husband, and will have equal standing as any other within my sect. He will not be bound or chained, or shunned. As his family, given that he has clearly claimed you, you will also have a choice. You may stay here or I will find you lodgings and you may stay under my protection. That is what I’m offering to share.” 

“And?” Wei Wuxian butted in, his bright gaze affixed on Lan Xichen’s face. “What do you expect from me? I see no gain the Lan Clan could possibly make from this arrangement.” Xichen flinched harshly at Wei Wuxian’s words but bowed his head and let him continue. 

“I have no money, no land, no title. Jiang Cheng renounced me, you know this. If you’re here to possess the seal, well I’m not giving it up that easily. And if that’s the reason why you’re here, I must say I’m disappointed. I didn’t think that the Lan sect could be so conniving, trying to fool me with sweet words and confuse me with all this,” he said heatedly, a red flush flooding his cheeks, as he pointed at Lan Xichen aggressively.

Lan Xichen thought the flood of color rather suited him, then cursed himself mentally for getting momentarily distracted. He closed his eyes. “I don’t care for the seal. It’s important, yes, and maybe one day, when you’re willing, I would love to hear how you created it. But no, that is not why I’m here. I already told you, none of the Elders know I’m here. My marriage to you is a decision I’m taking for Wangji. So that he may finally know peace!”

“I’ve asked you again! What does Lan Zhan have to do with this? You told me he was hurt! If you couldn’t save your brother from your clan Elders, how could you protect me? Why would you?” 

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “Your intentions might be noble, maybe, I don't know, but I’m not convinced. I don’t believe this proposal will work.” He rose and sank into a deep bow. “Lan Gonzi, Zewu-jun, please forgive this humble one, but I’m unable to accept.”

Xichen caught his hands hurriedly. “You never need to bow to me." He clutched at Wei Wuxian's hands and brought them to his lips. He brushed a faint kiss to his knuckles and stepped closer to him, ignoring Wen Qing's shout in protest. Wei Wuxian watched his every move, seemingly frozen, his eyes conveyed his confusion and glimmered faintly with worry.

"Zewu-jun.." he whispered. "I don't...I'm not a cut-sleeve?" It almost seemed like a question and yet Xichen noticed, not once had Wei Wuxian tried to escape his hold.

"I admit, I didn't think you'd accept immediately but I was hoping beyond all hope for a different outcome, but please, please wait. Don’t decide now. Could you perhaps come to Gusu first? Come see Wangji, let him see you. If I can’t convince you maybe he will.”

Wen Qing huffed. “Sweet words but little substance. For a clan leader, you bring so little to the negotiations. Staring besottedly at Wuxian isn’t going to help your case."

“He’s not!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, flushing even harder. He licked his lips flustered and Xichen’s gaze was immediately drawn to those cherry red raw lips. He wanted to taste him. Few hours in Wuxian’s presence and he was captivated. No wonder Wangji was so obsessed. He’d flown to Yiling thinking only about marrying Wuxian to save Wangji from permanently secluding himself but he couldn’t deny his own steadily growing physical attraction to the handsome demonic cultivator. Even though he’d lost weight and his robes were shoddy and unclean, Wei Wuxian shone and his brilliant mind and kind soul shone brighter still. 

The Elders would never agree with his methods but the Lan Clan had never set aside people in need. Wangji was right, Wuxian and his little family of Wen stowaways deserved and needed protection.

Fingers snapped in front of his eyes. “Is he drunk? I swear Wei Wuxian, why did you let him drink? Lan’s are famous for their low alcohol tolerance! He’s useless right now!” 

“Hey, it’s not like I made him drink it! Don’t blame me for this! He’s just…”.  
“Staring at you like he’d like to eat you?” Wen Qing scoffed. “Because the prim and proper Lan Xichen I’ve met doesn’t usually act like a besotted fool! In any case, as your current family and your elder I'm entitled to give your suitors a hard time!"

"My suitor?" Wei Wuxian sputtered. Lan Xichen beamed and gently caressed the side of Wei Wuxian's face, inwardly marvelling at the sharp cut of his cheekbones, fingers mapping his face. Wei Wuxian never once flinched.  
"A courtship then. It's no less than you deserve after all."


	6. Heat

Despite Wen Qing’s extreme displeasure, Lan Xichen was once again led to Wei Wuxian’s cave to rest for the night. It was indeed highly improper, especially given Xichen’s sudden declaration of courtship, but neither of them seemed at all bothered by it. 

Wei Wuxian supposed he could have encouraged him to sleep elsewhere for the night, an inn in Yiling would have provided Xichen with infinitely better quarters and yet somehow he was loathe for Xichen to go. It was the First Jade’s charm at work. Xichen’s mere presence had temporarily eased the turmoil in Wei Wuxian’s mind, his constant worry over the Wens, battling to keep the resentful energy festering in the Burial mounds at bay. His presence was soothing to say the least. 

He couldn’t bring himself to think about Wen Qing’s warnings about having the First Jade too close. This was after all Zewu-jun, the first Jade of Lan. There was no way Xichen would try and despoil his virtue, no matter what Wen Qing implied.

Besides Wei Wuxian was not a cut-sleeve. Sure Lan Xichen was beautiful, in the same way that Lan Zhan was stunning. That was clear as daylight so of course he’d noticed. It would have been difficult not too. He’d recognized their beauty the first time he’d laid eyes on them. And if he spent some time now admiring Xichen’s broad shoulders as he took off the first two heavy layers of his robes, and the gentle arch of his neck as he removed his head piece and brushed his hair for the night, well that didn’t harm anyone, it didn’t mean anything.

Wei Wuxian had always been attracted to beauty after all. It meant nothing. He’d never acted upon it. He never would. 

“I think my first gift to you will be food and oh yes timber.” Lan Xichen said suddenly, his gentle voice drawing Wei Wuxian out of his stupor. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Xichen’s sculpted chest for much longer than was appropriate.

“What? Why would you? What kind of courting gifts would those be?” Wei Wuxian was stupified once again. These past two days were turning out to be the weirdest days of his life, which was saying something.  
Sure both gifts would be welcome and put to good use but they were rather strange choices.

Xichen stepped closer to him, and closer still. With one long tapered finger, he tilted Wei Wuxian’s face towards him. Dark, golden eyes met liquid silver and they both stilled. Wei Wuxian could not look away.

“It is a gift you’d appreciate, wouldn’t you, A-Ying? A gift for your family and not for yourself.” Xichen whispered, his sweet breath fanning over Wei Wuxian’s face. A-Ying? Wei Wuxian mused internally. Did Lan Xichen really think they’d become so close, in just a few days? 

He didn’t dislike the thought at all. He rather thought he liked hearing his name falling from Xichen’s lips. It gave him the same warm feeling as when Lan Zhan looked at him or said his name. He opened his mouth, to thank Xichen for the thought and suddenly warm lips were on his.

Biting, feasting, nipping at his upper lip, kissing him wet and obscenely. Wei Wuxian’s entire body shook. His thoughts were a complete mess summed up in one word, heat.

A large hand cradled his jaw, another rested heavily on his hip, caressing his side possessively. He gasped for air, alarm bells blasting in his mind. Wei Wuxian should move, push Xichen away and yet. He’d enjoyed the various touches throughout the entire evening, the closeness, the intimacy of it all. 

Xichen leaves a trail of kisses that follow the line of Wuxian’s jaw, the curve of his throat, the dip of his collarbone. “A-Ying,” he breathed into his neck, “I’ve wanted this all day. I don’t know how Wangji bears it, being apart from you, having wanted you for so long. He wants you more than he could ever say. Wangji saw you first, desired you so desperately.” 

Wei Wuxian came to his senses and shoved Xichen to no avail, as the latter did not budge. “We spoke that night in Gusu about you. I told him to befriend you, not to be ashamed to get close to you. But he refused to speak more of it and even tried to shun you for some time. But you didn’t care. A-Ying do you not know what a treasure you are? You care so deeply for everyone but yourself. Come to Gusu. Wangji and I will care for you.”


End file.
